In The End
by tthalia
Summary: She gripped him with all of her strength, while they stood in the airport terminal. -Troyella oneshot-


A/N: HSM? not mine. :(

**In The End**

_"Now that summer's over  
We'll wonder what to do  
We'll finish our last nights in your car  
Just like we always do."_

His hand wandered over, intertwining their fingers together as his car slid into her driveway. Sighs evacuating from both of them, stirring though the warm summer air. She squeezed his hand, reassuringly at best. A single tear fell down her cheek, falling on the seat belt.

She looked over, big brown pleading eyes enveloping themselves into a sea of blue. The moonlight trickled off of the rearview mirror, bouncing off both of their faces.

"What's wrong, Gabriella? Why are you crying?" he asked, softly. His thumb traced her cheek, tossing the tear away.

"This is our last night together before we have to go back." she sighed, her chest rising roughly. "I love college, believe me... I do. Columbia is absolutely amazing, but I hate being without you and I can't stand waiting for the holidays just to see you."

He smiled, comfortingly and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be all right. We've been through worse."

"No, Troy. I don't think we have been through worse." she mumbled, tucking a lock of hair behind her diamond studded ear.

"Come on." he said, pulling her out of the car and into the house.

She placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso while her right leg lay softly on his. His breathing rising and falling, bringing her head up with each flutter. They lie, still, on her bed.

"It hurts, y'know?" He nodded, slightly. "Every time we come home and then have to go again. I don't think I can do this for another two years. It's just so hard." she said, burying her face in his shirt.

"Of course it's hard, Brie." he replied with a calm breath. "Did you think it wouldn't be?" It was a rhetorical question, but still it made her mind spin with answers.

"I guess, but still – I miss you."

"I miss you too. Summer went by way too fast, just as always." he stated, kissing the top of her head. "But there's nothing we can do about it. We don't have control over a situation like this."

"But, Troy! We did have control, we had a say in what colleges we applied to. Why didn't we pick the same ones?"

"It's simple," he began, gently tracing the small of her back, "You've always wanted to go to Columbia. I would've loved to join you but my scholarship was for UCLA. It's for the best, I'm sure it is."

"God, I hope so." she replied..

"I know so, Gabriella. We're in this for the long run, together."

"Promise?" she questioned, lifting her head for only a second.

"I promise."

"I love you." she hushed, patterning hearts on his abdomen.

"I love you, too."

She rolled over, her body on top of his and smiled. A small, lingering, contagious smile that soon had one plastered on his face, as well.

"It's going to be okay, isn't it?" she asked, her face coming closer to his.

"Yeah, it is." he replied, smoothly kissing her good-night. "Now get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." she murmured sarcastically, allowing the sleep to seclude her into it's own black hole of dreams.

She was sleeping so peacefully, her eyes shut tight while the blanket wrapped around her warmly. Then two hands gently nudged her whispering soundly in her ear. She groaned, tossing a pillow in his direction.

"I will _not _get up." she declared, rolling to the other side.

"I think you will." he grumbled, throwing her over his shoulder and walking her into the bathroom.

"Put me down!" she shouted, kicking feebly while her fists lightly rumbled his back. The air was filled with silence, until a scream filled the air. She stood in the bathtub, still fully dressed in her pajamas while water spurted out above her. "Troy!" she yelled, only to abruptly break out in laughter. He stood at the sink, facing the wall and brushing his teeth but she could see his smirk flashing her through the mirror. "I love you, you know that?"

"I've heard rumors. Now, get ready."

They stood outside of her house, leaning against his car kissing feverishly. Clouds rolled ahead as a sudden summer shower sprinkled them with rain. Gabriella squealed as Troy flung her car door open, ushering her inside. He ran around to the other side, hurrying in and flipping the ignition.

"I'm all wet." she chirped, wringing out her shirt.

"Your damp, stick your head out the window and I'll drive down a highway; you'll dry. It's like a blow dryer!" he stated, pulling out of the driveway.

"Troy!" she said, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"I'm kidding, we should wait 'til it stops raining first. Then drive down the highway." he replied, grinning mischievously. She giggled than watched him as he reached back, and grabbed his gym bag. Rather skillfully, keeping his eyes on the road the entire time.

She raised and eyebrow in suspicion and shrugged when he sat it on her lap.

"There's probably an extra shirt in there. Or at best, a towel."

"You want me to wear one of your sweaty gym shirts?" she interrogated.

"There clean! I swear!"

She laughed, pulling out an old red shirt reading "Wildcats" down the side. She quickly threw off her shirt and pulled his on, all the while ignoring his glances at her shirtless figure.

She gripped him with all of her strength, while they stood in the airport terminal. Mindlessly holding hands, while a bag was draped over his shoulder. Then suddenly, the voice she never wanted to hear blasted through the speaker above her.

"Flight six-one-nine to New York, now boarding." the woman on the loud speaker said, clearly.

"Whoever that is, I hate her." Gabriella said, hugging Troy one last time.

"Well, kid," he continued, ruffling her hair playfully, hoping to get a smile out of her, "I'll see you Labor day weekend. Which if you think about it, is only three weeks from now. We can make that, don't you think?"

"I'm sure I can try." she answered, connecting their lips. Ambiance floated above them as he pulled away and she groaned. "Come with me."

"You know I have to go back to school, too."

"So? Screw school. I don't care if your educated. I like 'em dumb." she announced, gripping his arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." she declared, smirking sarcastically. A few minutes passed as no one spoke. The people around them seemed to disappear. "Three weeks?"

"Three weeks, two days, twenty three hours and..." he paused, looking down at his wrist – which was bare of a watch, "forty-nine seconds. Now go, before you miss your flight." His hand let go of hers, while his other pushed her forward gently into the terminal.

"Damn you, Troy Bolton." she said, smiling before kissing him sweetly. He pulled back and forced her forward once more.

"See you around." he shouted with a grin watching her walk away. "Oh, wait!" he yelled, waiting for her to turn around. "I forgot something." Confusion etched on her face as she walked back.

He smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a single diamond ring.

"Marry me?"

_"So what happens once you lose control?  
When the future has to start...  
__The end proves I can't do this alone."_


End file.
